C'est la quatrième fois
by Ellebore
Summary: C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine qu'ils se battaient. Draco et Harry. Avec toute la haine dont ils étaient capables. Mais Hermione n'avait pas tort : pourquoi s'acharner à le provoquer chaque jour davantage ? Un O.S très court...


Pour la quatrième fois de la semaine, Draco Malfoy se jeta sur Harry Potter, ses yeux gris d'ordinaire si impassibles brillant d'une rage sans nom, ses gestes soudain fébriles mais dans lesquels se reflétait l'envie de faire mal, de frapper fort. Les deux adversaires roulèrent au sol, se battant avec fureur, usant poings et pieds en délaissant leur baguette, pourtant à portée de main. Le jeune Slytherin avait à présent la lèvre en sang et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs, entretenus avec un soin tout particulier, s'étaient échappés en mèches éparses autour de son visage fin dont les joues avaient pris une teinte vermillon sous l'effort, lui donnant un aspect sauvage peu habituel, loin de son maintien aristocratique irréprochable. Le Gryffindor n'avait pas plus fière allure ; ses lunettes gisaient derrière lui, brisées peu après le début du combat, le laissant myope et lui donnant un air un peu perdu. Malgré tout, il ne retenait pas ses coups bien que sa constitution frêle ne lui permît pas de maîtriser Draco, comme le montraient sa cravate à moitié détachée et sa chemise blanche largement déchirée.

Après une faible accalmie, le temps qu'Harry ôte sa cravate qui aurait pu permettre à son adversaire de l'étrangler en bonne et due forme, le combat reprit avec plus d'acharnement. Le Survivant reçut un direct à la mâchoire qui l'envoya contre le mur en un temps record et le laissa quelques secondes hébété avant qu'il ne jette un regard noir au descendant des Malfoy, ses prunelles vertes brûlant d'un éclat meurtrier, et ne lui rende la pareille d'un coup de pied bien placé sous le genou gauche qui le fit brusquement tomber à terre. Voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, le Gryffindor esquissa un sourire victorieux tout en s'approchant de son ennemi, lui tendant ironiquement la main pour qu'il se redresse. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le Slytherin lui agripperait aussi vite le poignet pour le précipiter à terre à son tour, le laissant allongé, à moitié assommé contre le mur ; ni qu'il se précipiterait sur lui pour l'immobiliser, plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. C'était à présent Draco qui arborait un sourie triomphant, tandis qu'il se penchait sur son adversaire pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu ne me battras jamais ? C'est la quatrième fois que tu te retrouves lamentablement par terre, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça... »

Il redressa délicatement le buste, toujours à califourchon sur le Survivant et l'observa avec intensité, les yeux rivés sur le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre inférieure, fendue par son coup de poing. Harry essaya de se dégager avec l'intention de répliquer, surpris par un tel regard qu'il ne sut définir, mais il cessa vite de lutter quand deux mains fines se plaquèrent sur ses épaules pour empêcher le moindre mouvement de se part, tandis qu'il plantait avec une lueur de défi ses prunelles émeraude dans celles, orageuses, de son ennemi reconnu. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur puis, brusquement, se pencha à nouveau pour lui ravir ses lèvres avec violence, laissant sa langue recueillir les dernières gouttes de sang avec un soin tout particulier. L'instant d'après, Draco s'était dégagé et s'éloignait dans le couloir sombre et désert, laissant le rouge et or stupéfait, bien que flottât sur ses lèvres un sourire rêveur.

Lorsqu'il retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, la jeune Préfète se précipita vers lui avec un air inquiet tout en lui lançant une dizaine de sorts pour le rafistoler, de l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître sur sa joue gauche à sa chemise déchirée :

« Par Merlin, Harry ! C'est encore Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi donc cherches-tu à chaque fois la bagarre en le provoquant ? Tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois c'est la même chose, il va finir par te faire réellement mal ! J'espère pour toi que tu as compris la leçon, cette fois ; ignore-le, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tels combats, à la moldue en plus !

Hermione le regarda d'un air outré, mais son ami n'avait apparemment pas écouté un traître mot de son sermon. Il se passait la main sur les lèvres d'un air pensif et semblait étrangement satisfait. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'il appréciait nettement plus ces bagarres depuis que les quatre dernières s'étaient terminées par un baiser fougueux de la part de Draco. Un étrange dénouement qui lui donnait envie de le provoquer chaque jour davantage, rien que pour le voir hors-de-lui, les cheveux défaits, les yeux étincelants et le visage rougissant, qui lui donnaient un air sauvage face auquel il ne restait pas indifférent. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas un cours de potion en binôme avec lui, demain ? Et il n'y pouvait rien s'il était affreusement maladroit dès qu'il s'agissait de préparer un quelconque philtre, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
